My Hero Academia: Enter Shima Bokusō-chi(REUPLOAD)
by Shima Bokusochi
Summary: This is Shima Bokusō-chi, and I'm currently working on incorporating him into the My Hero Academia story. He's a shy and quirky boy who started doing illegal heroing during Junior high then moving on to getting his heroing license. So this is the story of Shima Bokusō-chi, sit back, read, and enjoy.


April 10th

Tatooine Station, Musutafu, Japan

7:29 a.m.

A large villain roars throughout the station causing a rumble throughout the city. He throws his arm to the side breaking a metal beam of the highway bridge falling through the air about to crush some pedestrians. Just then, DeathArms the Punching Hero swoops and catches the metal beam, allowing the pedestrians to move out of harm's way. Pretty soon, multiple Pro Heroes come rushing in, one of them happened to be Kamui Woods, once he was about to strike the final blow, Mt. Lady with quite a literal sense; slides in and attempts to kick the villain off the bridge. The villain grabs her by the foot and swings her away, making her crash onto the road below, her rear end sticking up. People start gathering round and snapping pictures of her, whilst chanting, "Money shot money shot money shot!" Just then, a slim red and blue figure dashes in on a thin white rope, "Don't worry guys! The Ultimate Spider-Fox is here!" Kamui then shouts, "Spider-Fox? I've never heard of him!" Spider-Fox then shoots a thread of webbing at one of the surrounding buildings and swing kicks into the villain, causing the villain to stumble back. "Aw Seriously? I thought some people would at least know!" He then swings onto the villain's back and places a device on the back of his neck. "What are you doing back there!?" The villain roars. "Just giving you a little SHOCK THERAPY!" Spider-Fox quickly jumps off the villain as sparks begin to fly the villain getting electrified by the fox's gadget. The villain collapses and Kamui binds the monster in his branches, Mt. Lady finally recovered, pics up the villain and sticks her tongue out at him.

The crowd cheers on the Pros for taking the villain out. "Hmph, well I guess my work here is done. Time for me to go!" The Spider-Fox says to himself. "Not so fast!" A booming voice yells from behind, Spider-Fox turns his head, he then gets hit with great impact, finding himself caught in DeathArms's powerful grip. Spidey chokes, "Ack! Come on guys! I still helped out!" Kamui chimes in, "Show us your Hero license, now!". "Unfortunately for you guy, I have no such thing!" He replies, feeling the Punching Hero's grip grow stronger. "We'll have to arrest you a well then!" Kamui states. Spider-Fox's ears perk up, "Sorry… But that's.. Not gonna happen!" He shouts as he frees one of his arms and shoots a web shot at DeathArm's face. DeathArms grunts and lets go of Spidey and tries to get the webbing off his face. "Don't let him get away!" Kamui shouts. Spider-Fox quickly zips away from the sight, the Pros following after him. Shortly after a long chase Spider-Fox shakes off the Pros and hides inside a small apartment entered through a back alley way. He retracts his mask back into the blue nose device, "That was a close one.. Every day I'm having to run from other pros. Something has to change, or else they'll get All Might on my case. Alright, ten months from now, I'm going to begin a Hero Course at U.A. HighSchool."

Ten Months Later

U.A. High Entrance Exams

"My name is Shima Bokusō-chi, I'm 15 years old, and am entering into U.A. High's hero course. Some cool facts about me, I have two quirks! My first quirk was genetically mutated into me by a radioactive spider! It allows me to climb walls and have enhanced agility and strength. My second quirk is my most powerful quirk, Millennium, this quirk was passed down from my parents and ancestors, although, I can't use it too much, or else the others around will be in danger. There isn't much I can say more about it, I haven't used it more than twice."

Shima climbs his way toward the front gate on a wall of a building across the street from the campus. He stops and perches himself up looking at all the attendees enter the front gate. He pauses and begins to talk to himself, "Should I really do this?.. What if they find out who I really am?" He closes his eyes pondering. Just then, a voice of someone beside him speaks, "Are you talking to yourself?" Shima gasps and almost loses balance quickly grabbing the wall with his fingertips to stop himself from falling. "Oops, my bad, didn't mean to startle you." Said the voice. Shima turns his head in confusion, "Who are y-" he stops and gazes directly into a girl's eyes, she had beautiful and shiny dark green hair, long and tied into a bow at the back, she had a rather small, thin, but also fit body type. She places her index finger on her lower lip, letting out a small ribbit. "The name's Tsuyu Asui, but you can just call me Tsu. Are you here for the entrance exams?" Shima still quiet and slightly red around his cheeks, he nods. "Hm, the silent type, are you? Well, I wish you luck!" She says hopping off the wall and onto the sidewalk, she then walks off holding a thumbs up. Shima immediately felt butterflies in his stomach, and in his mind, he goes, "Oh my gosh, did that really just happen?" That encounter made Shima's adrenaline rise, he had the courage and confidence to step through that front gate. "Today's the day! I take a step to becoming a full fledged hero!" He shouts, launching himself off the wall, flipping backwards and landing on the other side of the street and walking through the gates, not even noticing Izuku Midoriya walking in at that exact moment as him.

Shima walks into the building, listening to any sound cues that might lead him to the auditorium. "YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!" A booming voice screams. "Well, there's my answer to where the auditorium is." He says scratching his head, still walking towards the auditorium. He takes a step in and looks around, he sees the pro hero Present Mic on the stage, with a huge bright screen behind him. Shima looks down at the audience below and searches for an open seat, he then sees a spot open next to none other than Tsuyu Asui. He quickly and silently goes over and whispers to her, catching her attention he asks, "Is this seat taken?" She looks at the seat, then back at him, "Nope. Go on ahead." She says nonchalantly. Shima cheers in his head, then sits beside her. "I uh, didn't give you my name earlier, its-" Shima gets interrupted, "So you aren't the silent type, what do ya know." Shima was caught in the moment and wasn't paying attention to Present Mic giving his speech. He then stutters, saying, "T-The name is Shima Bokusō-chi." "Interesting name, you must wander off in your mind a lot." She says slightly joking. Shima chuckles shyly, while scratching the back of his head. Shima looks over to the presentation and sees illustrations of robots and numbers. He thinks to himself, "Oh no! I was too caught up in talking to Asui, I completely missed the rules and regulations for these exams!" Shima begins to sweat profusely, Tsuyu then notices how sweaty he is. "You okay, Shima, you look like you're overheating." She states. Shima regains his posture and says, "Of course, I'm just fine!" She ribbits silently, showing an element of confusion.

Shima and Tsu pick up their examinee cards. "Hey, it seems we're both in the same arena. Well, I wish you luck, Shima." Tsu says with a complimentary ribbit. "Back you, Tsu." Shima replies. They both leave the auditorium side by side, Shima carefully observing where all the C arena examinees are heading towards. They finally catch up with the others and prep in front of the arena. Shima's ears listen around. "Can you believe we have to take down villians in just ten minutes? That's like, so little time." Someone says in the crowd. Shima gasps and quickly takes his web shooters from his pockets and hesitantly puts them on, he then thinks himself "If I wanna get any possible points.. I'm gonna need to use my web shooters.. but.. what if they.. no I can't think about that now, if they find out, maybe I'll get off the hook if they realize I'm working to get my hero license.." Shima begins to sweat heavily. Tsuyu notices Shima's internal freak out. "Uuuuh, Shima? Are you okay? You're sweating a lot, again." She says creeped out.

"Wha-? Oh! Yeah I'm great! Just great!" Shima says showing his obvious internal panic.

"ALRIGHT, YOU BUNCHA LUGS! GET GOING, THERE'S NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL CRISES! GET GOIN!" Present Mic screams through the intercom. All the attendees start booking it into the fighting ground. Immediately explosions and loud noises fill Shima's ears, taking a huge gulp, he jumps really high onto one of the roofs of the surrounding buildings, Tsuyu following behind. "Hey, Shima!" She shouts. Shima looks over to her as she climbs over the edge of the building and onto the roof, and dusting herself off. "What's up, Tsu?" He asks loudly over the booming sounds of the other attendees. "Since our quirks are so similar, we should try and help out each other! It'd definitely help our chances of gaining more points!" She explains. Shima thinks, "Hm, she has a point.. And if she ends up in danger I can help her out of it." Shima nods to Tsuyu, they then fist bump. Shima immediately going red in the face from touching her hand. "Alright, let's do this!" They shout in sync, immediately jumping off the building towards a swarm of mechs. "Tsu,go after the one on the left! I'll take the right!" Shima shouts. "Right!" She shouts back. Shooting web ropes at a pothole lid, Shima yanked it out, and swings it around, launching it at the robot, immediately wrecking it. Off in the distance Katsuki Bakugo sees Shima's moves, "Ha, seems I got a bit of a competition on my hands." He laughs to himself, Katsuki runs directly at a mech, and destroys it one blow while shouting, "DIE!".

5 minutes later

"WE GOT ABOUT ONE MINUTE LEFT! MAKE THE MOST OF IT, HEROES!" The booming voice on the intercom system shouts.

Shima and Tsu jump backwards towards each other, standing back to back. "Alright, got about 29 points! How about you, Tsu?" Shima asks. "31, we seem to be doing okay so far." Just after that, a giant robot appears out of nowhere a smashes a building, causing a bunch of debris to fall from the sky. Shima and Tsu jump out of the way, Tsu unfortunately not making it, her legs get caught under rubble. "Tsu!" Shima shouts immediately jumping to her and kneeling down. "Shima, don't worry about me! You need to get out of here!" Tsu shouts while her eyes start to glisten from tears. Shima immediately starts to tear up as well. "Sorry, but I'm not gonna let you get trampled by a giant robot!" He begins to lift up the huge rocks covering her lower body with ease, Shima grunting still having to put hard strength into it. Tsu notices how strong his initial strength is and watches him in awe. "Don't worry Tsu, I'm gonna save you!" He throws off the rest of the debris off of her. The booming sounds of the robot growing louder. He picks her up and moves her onto his back, the huge robot getting closer. "Hold on tight!" He shouts as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. He immediately jumps away and shoots a web line onto a far building, away from the huge city wreck and swings across the battlefield. "Shima..?" She says in a very sad tone as the alarm for the exams rings out throughout the arena. "AAAAAALRIGHT, HEROES! THE CONCLUDES THE U.A HIGHSCHOOL HERO COURSE ENTRANCE EXAMS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENDANCE AND WE'LL HAVE A FIRST AID CREW OUT IN A FEW!" The booming voice shouts before the intercom sign off noise goes off. Shima lands down to where the other attendees are, he then let's Tsu down off of his back and sits her down onto the ground. "Hey, we made it to the end." He says smiling warmly to Tsuyu. Tsuyu looks into Shima's eyes, her own eyes glistening as she begins to lightly go red in the cheeks. She then lets out a small ribbit, Shima's face opens up into a grin before a rubber gloves reaches around onto his face and pulls him back. "Alright, Sonny Boi, Nurse coming through!" An old woman's voice shouts. Shima stumbles back and sees a small lady standing in front of Tsu. "Heh, I guess she's in good hands now." He says turning around before coming face to face with Katsuki Bakugo. "Hey, Shrimp." He says with a grimace look. Shima immediately feels towered over by his presence. "Uh, Hello! I'm Shima Bo-" He gets interupted. "You better make it in, because I wanna fight you." Bakugo says before turning around and walking off. Shima stays still for a moment, trying to process what just happened. "Uuuuh, what happened just now?" He thinks to himself.

Later that afternoon

After the entrance exams, Shima heads towards the entrance gate to leave campus. Thinking hard about his experience with these exams. Just then, "Shima, wait!" A familiar voice calls out. Shima turns around and sees Tsu hopping over. Shima smiles seeing Tsu is completely healed up from the exams. "Tsu, you're okay! I'm so glad!" He says happily. "Recovery Girl patched me up. Anyways, where are you headed to? Home?" She asks. Shima turns his head to the sky, listening for any sirens in the distance. "It's quiet tonight.." he thinks to himself before turning his gaze back to Tsu. "I uh.. I guess so, I'll pretty much just be waiting for my exam results, heh." He says with a touch of disappointment.

Tsuyu ribbits, "Well, wanna exchange numbers?" Shima looks at her puzzled, "Really? Sure!" He responds. After exchanging numbers they go their separate ways, waving each other goodbye. "Holy woah! I just got my crush's number!" He says to himself while jumping buildings on his way to his apartment, laughing hysterically with joy.

[Cue Heroes by Brian The Sun]


End file.
